FanFiction: BEAUTY POP Style!
by Ohime x3
Summary: A PARODY! Most Likely a oneshot :D Humor, not Romance. -s o r r y- HINT: I used all of our names! Now...coo! Dadada!


**A/N: Ohayo! (-I think this is what you meant, SH94) Okay, so this is for humor and whatnot. We've all become so close as to say 'best friends.' So, I just want to say now that I've only done research coming from your profiles and I wanted them to match your personalities. Please enjoy :D**

**I always forget this because I concentrate so much on Heels Over Head, but…I don't own Beauty Pop…or Warheads candy. Mainly because…Random Parker-chan stole them from me. ):**

**THIS IS NOT TO OFFEND YOU! THIS IS FOR PURE FUN AND LAUGHTER! (WARNING: HUMOR NOT ROMANCE)**

"Okay class! Put your hand in the box and pick your penname and start your story!" Japanese-class Sensei said to his class. (In America, it's English, or Language Arts)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you choose for your story, Kei?" Narumi asked.

"EH? I chose one based on all of my fangirls'." Kei smiled.

"What?? Why??"

"Because I like them, Naru-naru."

"That's stupid. Are you a writer or a nail-stylist?"

"Don't be silly Naru-naru, this is school."

"In which you barely even wear your uniform!!" He jumped up.

"Hehehe…" Kei smiled and licked his Warheads candy. Sour!

Ochiai walked into the room.

"Occhi! What's your penname? Let me read your story!" Kei jumped up quickly.

"Eh? My penname…well, it's not exactly…" He hesitated. Kei cut him off as he grabbed Ochiai's paper. "Hey Kei!!—"

"Kuro-Kihaku?" (A/N: I heard you were a fan of Occhi)

"Yeah, that's right! And what's your penname you crazy paper-grabber?"

"Random Parker." He smiled. No hesitation at all.

"EH? WTH? Okay….Narumi?"

The two look at him. Narumi had a (sweatdrop).

"WHAT??"

"What name did you draw??" They said together.

"I…" Narumi turned red. "I…don't wanna say…it's dorky!!"

"Just tell us!!" Kei exclaimed.

"Yeah we told you ours!" Ochiai said.

"Dammit!! You really wanna know!? It's Ohime x3!! There!! Stupids!!"

The two stared at him. Then they burst in laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! You know that Ohime means 'princess' right?" Kei dropped his candy.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!" Ochiai couldn't speak.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE—" Billy walked in.

"Hey amateurs, what's crackin'?" He popped a Warheads candy into his mouth and his expression changed. "Ugh, god, that's sour!!"

"Don't you love it?" Kei asked.

"Anyway…those two were just teasing my penname for Language Arts." Narumi grunted.

"Eh? Well what is it?" Billy asked. Nosy.

"Nuh-uh." Naru shook his head.

"It's 'princess.' " Kei said and he and Ochiai were cracking up again. But not Billy.

"Well what is it, Goldilocks? Why aren't you laughing too?" Narumi crossed his arms.

"I got a crazy name too y'know. That sensei is weird." He took off his gloves.

"What is it?" The three asked.

"…mfghkrxxx…" Billy muttered.

"We can't even hear you, you baby." Narumi grumbled.

"I said it's MizIndependent666! Okay!" (A/N: I heard you like Billy(: )

"Oh…" The three walked out of the room.

xxx

"How come those stupid girls got cool pennames like 'G Dragon' and 'Top Star' !?" Narumi kicked the walls.

"This is unfair!" Ochiai lost his cool for the first time.

"Eh, why argue when you have candy?" Lick lick. Kei received two evil glares.

"Ugh, man! Here comes that new kid!" Narumi said.

"Hey, guys." He looked frustrated.

"Hey. You angry about your penname, too?" Narumi guessed.

"Hyeah! How'd you know??" He was shocked.

"Oh, lucky guess…" Narumi took out his paper saying 'Ohime x3.'

"Oh wow that's sad…mine's…well…I don't wanna say…"

"Aw, just tell us! Admit it, ALL of ours is embarrassing!" Narumi punched the wall.

"Fine! Mine's SweetHoney94!!" He confessed. The three looked O-O;;

"Ahaha!" Narumi burst out laughing. '_But it still doesn't mean 'princess!' Dammit, we should trade!'_

"Heh, isn't that something Iori would want? He always calls Kiri-chan that." Kei said.

"Oh yeah…" Occhi put a finger at his chin.

"Hey, what was your name again, New-san?" Kei faced towards the new kid.

"Hotori Tadase. Why?"

"Oh, just asking…" Kei smiled.

(A/N: I heard SH94-chan likes Shugo Chara!)

"ME IS HERE ME IS HERE!!" Iori glided through the hallway towards the four. (_Glided?_)

"Hey Iori-san!" Tadase called.

"Hello, Tadasy-kun!" Iori cooed. "I picked a beautiful gorgeous just-like-me name! Lalalalala!"

"What? If all of ours is stupid (no offense) how can yours be-- Oh wait he said 'beautiful gorgeous. Daaaamn..." Narumi snapped his fingers.

"Well, what is it, Iori?" Billy came out.

"BP LUVR13-SPARKLE SPARKLE- !! I loooove the sparkles!! Me feels so beautiful at the ringing sound of it!!" He daydreamed and didn't notice the five backing away. (BPL13SS, you're character is so crazy and random it matched Iori's random-randomness xD) Kiri walks up to him. "Kirity what penname did you get?" Narumi stayed back to hear what hers was.

"Eh? Mine..." She shuffled through her bag to find that stupid little piece of paper. Once he heard it he rolled his eyes. What came out of her mouth? Vomit? NO!! STUPID!! "KiyokoArai."

"Oh brother."

-END-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: My favorite word is 'RANDOM!'

RP/N: Well…it was kind of stupid…but in the end…I kind of liked it. (O-O")

A/N: Yeah, yeah.

Alex: Yup, it was cool.

A/N: (looks strange at him) Uhm, who are you?

Alex: Oh me? I'm Beth's boyfriend.

Emm: (puts on Beth wig) I AM BETH! (kisses Alex)

A/N: Oh, the nauseation. (-.-")

(Narumi comes walking through the door)

N/N: I'm free, I'm free, I'm freeee at last! (dances)

A/N: Oh, yes you are, Shou-chan! (pounces onto Narumi)

N/N: Where's Mussy Head?

A/N: (evil smile) Oh, let's just say…she moved to Los Angeles…okay?

N/N: (not really caring) Mad person! (takes off wig)

A/N: Gasp! …Yabu-kun?

N/N: Duh! (kisses Ohime x3)

RP/N: Ugh, before I throw up… (holds Kei tighter) Since clearly no one else is going to say this, I AM! (clears throat) Ahem!...GO PUT ALL OF SWEETHONEY94'S STORIES ON YOUR FAVORITES NOW YOU SLOW POKE!! And for entertainment, go see Eventful Happenings1!! NOW!! (ya want a couple slaps? ya didn't think so) NO FLAMES, EITHER PLEASE!! (If you put flames, you hate your mama)

Read and Review please (: Arigato Gozaimasu, AZA AZA FIGHTING

**PS: No one likes a flame...**


End file.
